Question: Add. $\dfrac{5}{3} + \dfrac{2}{4} = $
Solution: $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\dfrac{5}{3}$ $\dfrac{2}{4}$ $+$ $\dfrac{5\times 4}{3\times 4}$ $\dfrac{2\times 3}{4\times 3}$ $+$ $\dfrac{20}{12}$ $\dfrac{6}{12}$ $+$ $= \dfrac{{20} + 6}}{12} $ $= \dfrac{26}{12}$ $= \dfrac{13}{6}$